witchclubalfeafandomcom-20200214-history
Joshua's Wardrobe
This is Joshua's closet, featuring all of his outfits. As the Fairy of Air and the Yellow Ranger, most of his outfits are themed yellow, orange, violet, and white. '''Note: '''Joshua's Alternate Outfits have model sheets. J = Joshua List of Aeroboy's outfits Civilian Joshua's everyday outfit consists of a yellow t-shirt, orange shorts, and brown flip flops. Soccer Joshua is a soccer player, he wears a yellow soccer t-shirt with a nike symbol with black shorts with yellow stripes. His shoes alternate from black soccer cleats with long soccer socks with yellow stripes to black soccer sandals. Dance: Formal Joshua's formal outfit is a yellow t-shirt with orange sleeves and orange pants. He wears his black sandals in this outfit. Dance: Casual Joshua's casual dance outfit is a yellow sleeveless shirt with a black belt with a white circle in the middle. He wears orange pants and a cap, he also wears a yellow bracelet on his left wrist. His sandals are green with violet straps. Pajamas He wears a yellow t-shirt with white shorts. X-Men Joshua's X-Men uniform is a yellow short-sleeved jumpsuit with an orange shawl. The orange shawl overlaying his shirt acts as a parachute, catching air as he falls. He wears an orange belt-like rap around his waist with an orange X on it. On his feet, he wears brown barefoot sandals. Alternate Outfits Alternate Outfit #1 His first alternate outfit is a yellow t-shirt, orange shorts, and he also wears violet flip flops. Alternate Outfit #2 His second alternate outfit is a yellow and white striped t-shirt, blue jeans, and black flip flops. Alternate Outfit #3 His third alternate outfit is a periwinkle jacket, a yellow t-shirt, dark black jeans, and black vans. Alternate Outfit #4 His fourth alternate outfit is a periwinkle jacket, a yellow t-shirt, orange shorts, white ankle socks, and black converses sneakers. Alternate Outfit #5 His fifth alternate outfit is a yellow and orange striped t-shirt, white shorts, and brown flip flops. Alternate Outfit #6 His sixth alternate outfit is a yellow t-shirt with violet writing on it, dark blue jeans, and black flip flops with blue straps. Alternate Outfit #7 His seventh alternate outfit is a yellow and white long-sleeved shirt with rolled up sleeves, khaki pants, and brown flip flops. Alternate Outfit #8 His eighth alternate outfit is a deep yellow long-sleeved shirt, a orange belt, yellow pants, and orange flip flops. The other witch club kids have recolored versions of this outfit, except one version comes with gloves. (I Believe In Happy Endings) Alternate Outfit #9 His nineth alternate outfit is a yellow short-sleeved jacket with violet and white patches, an orange long-sleeved shirt underneath, light yellow shorts, and black Chaco sandals with white straps. The other witch club kids have recolored versions of this outfit except not everyone wears the same shoes and one version comes with gloves. (Culture Clash) Stage Outfit His tenth alternate outfit is a yellow t-shirt with ripped sleeves under an orange vest, periwinkle jeanss with a hole in the knee and a brown belt, he also wears yellow flip flops on his feet. J-2.JPG|First Day of School Trumpet Star.JPG|Stage Outfit J-3.JPG J-4.JPG J-5.JPG J-6.JPG J-7.JPG J-8.JPG